Rules Of Rebellion
by melloXmattXsuzakuXlelouchX112
Summary: A story containing Code Geass characters nad some of the story line... but some new charcters are mine... rated T teen for language and some content in the later chapters...


in the past seven years, the Empire of the Coribro Galaxy, Colan, has taken over the world of C, which was ruled by siblings Ciane, Charles, and Vincent. Most of the people of C fleeted to the Milky Way Galaxy, and came to a planet called Earth. There, they tried to blend in and not take in any unwanted attention. In the Earth year 2017, the portal between the three worlds was opened by an unknown force. After the portal was heard of, the Princess of the Colan Empire sent thousands of missionary into C and captured the boy who was cloned by using the girl who was planning the assassination of Princess Marina, the Princess of Colan. Marina's younger brother went to C and tried to warn the people of the last planet of the Solant Galaxy of his sister's intentions. Cito, the younger brother and the Prince, then goes to Earth with the cloned boy as siblings serving the Britannian Empire. So far they have not been figured out, but what is in store for these worlds remains unknown.

Chapter 1- An Offer

Earth

March 7th 2018 a.t.p.

Cito and Rolo made their way to a large building. Panting, the boys looked at each other.

Rolo was a clone. He was the product of the first successful clone mission in the world of C. He had light brown hair and mesmerizing light violet eyes. He was now sixteen and was trying to focus on school not the Colan Empire.

Cito, on the other hand, had been the Prince of the Colan Empire. But, he turned on his sister, Marina, and was scheduled for execution, but he had escaped beforehand. He had light blonde hair and piercing dark gold eyes. He had a caring personality, unlike his sister's, who had a possessed mind that was coursed on controlling the universe. And she only had two galaxies left.

The boys looked at each other once more. As they heard quiet footsteps approaching them, Rolo turned around to see a woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes like Cito's sister. His teeth clenched.

"What are you two boys doing here?" the woman with a name unknown asked.

Cito looked at her, making eye contact. "I'm sorry ma'am. We have P.E. at a school nearby and we noticed this was the closest place that had somewhere to sit. I'm sorry if we disturbed you, we'll be leaving now."

He took a step out of the shade when he felt the woman pulling him back.

"Are you Cito, the Prince of Colan?"

Colan

Week: 17 Day: 3 Year: 26,794

"But, Princess, we need to address the people of C as their leaders."

It was a conference. All the twenty chairs were full with important to the Empire of Colan.

There was, first of all, the Princess of Colan, who had light pink hair and magnificent blue eyes.

Next to her was the man that spoke, high in superiority, General Quenshal, who was, in fact, the youngest member on the Imperial Guard. He had reddish brown hair and fairing maroon eyes. He was only seventeen.

"We understand that Quenshal, but the question still remains. Is it even worth going to C and losing our men looking for a denounced prince?" This time the one to talk was tall and fair weighted; he had brown hair with cheap crew-cut, green eyes the color of moss, and a military beard. General Renemant.

Princess Marina stood up in anger. She punched the table, "Of course we have to look for Cito. He told my plans to the enemy side and helped out the ones planning my assassination. He might be my brother, but all he is to me now is a bargaining tool," she spoke loudly before taking a look around the room, "Speaking of tools, where did V.V. go?"

Earth

"How? How would you know?" Cito asked.

"Let me formally introduce myself. I am Marianne; I was the queen of this land. Now, boys, please, I need your help."

Rolo looked at Cito, and looked back to Marianne. "What do you need us to do?"

Cito looked back at Rolo. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yeah," Rolo whispered back.

"It's only a simple task. I need you to find someone for me. Her name is C.C., she has long neon yellow hair and gold eyes, like you," talking to Cito, about the eye comment at least, "She's my way back home."

Rolo and Cito both thought this over for a moment.

"Wait," Rolo said, "Couldn't you just go through the portal to get back home?"

Marianne looked at Rolo. "That seems like the only possible reasonable way to do it, but you see I'm not even supposed to be here. Not even this planet. I was sent to C by his highness Emperor Charles. He said if I stayed, it would only be a matter of time before I was executed.

Cito looked back at her then to Rolo over and over again. _My mother, which I never knew, was sent from Earth to C's World. Could Marianne be my mother?_

Rolo looked to Cito, "It's possible."

"What's possible?" Marianne asked, obviously not picking up on Rolo's mind reading abilities. A slight breeze picked up, blowing their hair.

"It's nothing Ms. Marianne. I do have one question though. Are you from C, Colan, or Earth?" Cito asked.

"Cito, I am from Earth. I am the mother of most of the Princes and Princesses of this country. I'm not the mother you're looking for."

"Not to be rude, Marianne, but how did you know about me?"

"Before I left the Empire, I searched about the other worlds. You and your sister, sorry to bring her up," she commented, noticing Cito's and Rolo's tension at the phrase, "I saw your names frequently, throughout my researching material. Then I investigated even further in the Colan Empire and noticed you were the Prince and Princess of Colan. I read about the fact that neither of you knew your mothers and the fact that your father was barely ever around. As time goes on, my life gets shorter, but my ticket will always be the same. You see, C.C. is actually my sister-in-law."

"Excuse me, Ms. Marianne," Rolo said, interrupting, "But what do you mean by that your ticket will always be here?"

"I mean that Emperor Charles, and his siblings are nothing other than," she took a paused as if it was hard to remember, "Immortals."

Chapter 1.5 Marianne's Quest

C

Heptem 17th, 4,172

Yueria was a beautiful girl. She had long silvery blue hair and glossy blue eyes. She wore a short white skirt, a blue blouse, and a pink military jacket around her waist. She was in the world of C for business, as the head person in charge of the assassination of Marina, the Princess of Colan.

"I didn't think you would be here," she spoke into the darkness.

"I didn't know I would be here either, Yueria," a child's voice answered.

"So why is it that you are here?"

A small boy around the age of ten walked out of the darkness. He had large devious eyes, the color of a setting winter sun. His hair looked of that a princess would wear. It was pulled into a long ponytail behind his back. His hair, the color of light beige, practically touched the floor. He wore a nobleman outfit. The dress shirt he wore was only bottom at the bottom three, and his chest was open. There you could see a large gold rimmed purple medallion that was taking up all the excess space. The shirt was the color of a dark night for the outer trimming and the main part of the shirt was a golden tinted white. The pants he was wearing were very tight at the ankles and the rest was very baggy, the pants were also the color of the same dark night the shirts rims. He smirked.

"V.V."

Tarmenia

Date Unknown

The room was an enclosed square. It had white walls, symbolizing the purity of the building. Three benches made up the seating arrangements on each side of the small room. The benches could possibly occupy seven people each, but only one was occupied.

There was a girl sitting in the seat. She was tall and slender when she stood up, with dark blonde hair because of the light; she opened her eyes to reveal a golden tint. She turned around revealing another face. It was the face of a young man. He was handsome and pale. He had dark brown hair and dark violet eyes. He stood up, revealing his tall, skinny, and frail figure. They both wore black clothing. Black pants, shirts, gloves, shoes, and hats. The girl took of her hat and walked over to the boy.

"Oh, Lelouch," she sighed.

The boy took of his hat and his gloves, taking hold of the girl's face he said, "Welcome back", taking a pause in between words, "C.C."

C

"Now, Yueria," V.V. said, "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

At the same time, Yueria was clenching her head in pain. She collapsed to the ground, screaming and wailing.

"Now, Yueria, let's try this again. Where is the boy?"

"Which boy?!" Yueria screeched.

"You know exactly which boy. The boy who was with C.C.," V.V. insisted.

"He's with her!" Yueria screamed again.

"But where are they?" V.V. questioned, mentally letting go of Yueria's mind.

"I heard they went to Tarmenia, but I'm not really sure. They could be on Sirrus, Selius, or even back on Earth," Yueria gasped.

"Whatever, you're no help. Anyway, since your heart has a shield, I can't even look to see if you're telling me all you know," he kicked Yueria, taking a breather, "You're not worth it, wasting my time on you is stupid, you're just not worth it."

The boy grabbed a futuristic gun and shoot Yueria Fillinor Evorite through the heart.

Earth

Both boys looked at Marianne with wide expressions. _Immortal, _they both thought.

"But, how…" Rolo started.

"There's no way…" Cito conquered.

"Charles, or the Emperor, has ruled the Empire without changing in size or age for over a hundred years. V.V., Vincent, is his twin brother, but is still the size of a 10 year old. C.C., Ciane is 10 years older than both Charles and Vincent, but looks the age of 17. The only way to explain any of this would have to be immortality."

Both boys didn't talk for a long time. _There's no way immortality can be the only answer. And anyway, if it was, how or where did they get it?_ Cito thought.

Rolo shut his eyes for a while and came back with a scared expression.

"Ms. Marianne. I don't know how to explain it or the fact that I know this but C.C and the boy named Lelouch are in danger. They are in Tarmenia."

Tarmenia

C.C. looked around the room warily. She glanced back at Lelouch.

"Someone's watching us," she spoke softly.

They both looked around, searching for a spectator. C.C. clutched Lelouch.

"There he is," Lelouch said. He walked toward the black mist, and waved his hand through it, making a whooshing sound.

Earth

"The boy took away my concentration. I can't watch anymore," Rolo said.

Marianne looked stunned.

"Oh, Ms. Marianne, I forgot to mention that Rolo is one of the supernaturals. Actually, he is a clone of a supernatural. He can read the thoughts of those around him and he can look to the other worlds like the eyes of the portal. I'm sorry Rolo, but Marianne needed to know."

Rolo looked upset. _I don't like being called a clone, but I know it was the only way to explain. _

"It's fine, Cito," Rolo said through clenched teeth.

"Boys, are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes," Rolo began, "I am the first and only clone made by the civilization of C, so far anyway."

"That's really a genuine quality. The fact that you are two people in yourself-"

"I am Rolo Halliburton from the government of Colan. I am not Yueria Fillinor Evorite, the one who planned to kill Marina," Rolo interrupted.

Marianne breathed deeply, "Sorry, Rolo, I was wrong to assume that you boys were on my side."

"What do you mean?" Cito asked confused.

"I work for C, not Colan."

The Lost World

Date Unknown

Four teenage boys walked down the alleyway of a deserted place. The first of the four, walking a least two feet in front of the others, was the tallest. He had straight and silky blonde hair, he held and steady gaze in front of him, his eyes the color of the midnight sky. He wore a uniform, what looked to be more of a school uniform, but all these boys were out of school. It was black with gold trimming. The boy next to him looked to be much younger than any of them. He had wide brown eyes that looked cheerful and frightened at the same time. His hair was a honey blonde mop on his head. He had both of his ears pierced with the same red earrings. The next boy, farthest to the right, was an averaged height between the tall boy and the short one. He had white hair on the top of his head and black on the bottom back. His eyes were a scary brown color. And the boy, walking at least ten feet being the last one, had the same height as the boy in front, but had the same dark brown hair and dark violet eyes as the boy from Tarmenia.

These boys were created using the guilt and greed from those spirits who have died. Stefan. Harth. Wrath. Kaye.

The wind picked up speed and chilled the smallest of them all, Harth. He shivered.

"Only three minutes left of walking," Stefan, the oldest, and the leader of the group, said.

They walked a little bit longer until they reached a building. Wrath, the middle aged boy, counted the floors. 67. _That's a lot of floors,_ he thought.

Stefan led the group into the large complex. Harth jogged happily to the elevator doors.

"What floor is it again, Stefan?" Harth asked.

"The 58th floor, Harth. Wrath, Kaye hurry up," Stefan said.

Wrath was walking slowly behind Stefan obediently, unlike Kaye, who was looking at a book.

"Kaye," Stefan said.

Not lifting his eyes from the book, Kaye answered, "We're going there, aren't we?"

"It might bring back terrifying memories, Kaye, but we were sent on the mission directly from the force."

Harth ran to Kaye, with pleasing eyes he said, 'Please, Kaye, let's just go."

"Will I have to talk to him?" Kaye asked already knowing the answer.

Stefan told him that it might not happen, but it probably will, as Kaye made his way to the elevator.

"Hurry over here or you'll be killed in the vortex," Stefan said to Kaye.

As Kaye got halfway across, the elevator started up. Kaye dropped the book and ran, the bright lights of the elevator hurting all of their eyes. The book Kaye was looking at, _The Territories of the Universe, _landed facing upward on page 174. The page with a picture of Tarmenia.


End file.
